1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tool for positioning and retaining boiler pipe sections in aligned, spaced relation and enabling the boiler pipe sections to be joined by heliarc welding which incorporates a split block having opposed recesses therein which cooperate to define a passageway for receiving the adjacent ends of boiler pipe sections to retain the boiler pipe sections in alignment. The two split block components are slidably interlocked by a tongue and groove connection and spacers are provided in the tool for engaging adjacent ends of boiler pipe sections to retain the pipe sections in aligned and spaced relation. Each of the split block components includes access openings which provide access to the opposed ends of the boiler pipe sections to enable heliarc welding of a portion of the adjacent ends of the boiler pipe sections. An over-center pulling device is provided to pull the boiler pipe sections into aligned adjacent relation so that the split block can be assembled onto adjacent boiler pipe sections.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The prior art cited in the aforementioned copending application and U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,139 are made of record herein.